The Definition of Love
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: In a quiet school in the country, Rin attempts to befriend the new transfer student. She eventually suceeds, but will doing so result in the loss of her love? SessRin
1. Chapter 1

No, this is not the story I talked about at the end of _For the Love of a Slave_. Sorry – I'm working on that. This one is modern, and it was inspired by the beginning of _Shugo Chara!_ (don't own). _Shugo Chara!_ is a shojo which is ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS! Anyway, the main character Hinamori Amu was a transfer student and was seen as "cool and spicy" to all the students. And from here we get the story…

I have borrowed a character from one of my other fanfics for this; Aikawa Kiyoe. She was in _High School Story_, but for those who didn't like her, don't worry. She's really different in this. Anyway, Kiyoe I own, Inuyasha characters I do not. Darn it!

#~#~#

"Did you hear that the new transfer student is supposed to be in our homeroom?"

"I'm still surprised we're _getting_ a transfer student. Who wants to come to school here? It's the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, I heard she moved from Tokyo. Why would someone do that?"

"So it's a girl? I wonder if she's hot."

"She's violent. I heard she got expelled from her old school for fighting her teachers."

"I heard she beat up the entire senior male football team without getting a scratch."

"I checked her record when the secretary was busy. It seems her mother is a famous actress from California in America. Her dad is a food inspector. Her family must be loaded!"

"Is she human?"

"I didn't see. To beat up the senior male football team without getting hurt means she must be youkai, right?"

Takahashi Sesshoumaru heard the rumors spreading about the new transfer student as he sat in homeroom staring out the window. Fujisaki-senpai, the teacher, was calling the register.

"I have an announcement," Fujisaki-senpai said when he had finished. "As I'm sure you've heard, we are getting a transfer student in this class. I'd like you to all try and make her feel welcome and be nice to her." He went over to the door and opened it for someone to step inside. "Here she is… please introduce yourself."

Sesshoumaru turned, bored, to look at her and was met with a pair of dull and empty sea-green eyes. She seemed to be half-Caucasian, and had light brown hair that was cropped short, yet still feminine looking. She wore the uniform in a strange way; her white socks stretched the whole way up her leg and only ended just below her red and black checkered skirt, rather than her knee like the other girls, and there was a strip of red material tied around one knee. Her jacket's sleeves had apparently been ripped off – but the cuffs still remained around her wrists, leaving her arms bare.

"Aikawa Kiyoe," she said in a dull voice, her empty eyes scanning the room in a frightening way.

There was a deadly silence.

"Anything else you'd like to tell the class?" Fujisaki-senpai asked. "Anything about yourself?"

"I transferred from Juban High, Tokyo."

More silence.

"Well, why don't you sit beside Takahashi-san? He's the one with long silver hair by the window," the teacher broke into the heavy atmosphere.

Aikawa Kiyoe began walking to the seat with quick steps.

"And, Aikama-san – "

"It's _Aikawa!_" she burst out, fire suddenly flashing in her eyes before they returned to their usual empty state.

"Gomen, Aikawa-san, I just wanted to say that I don't think school regulations will allow you to wear your uniform like that."

Without saying another word, Aikawa Kiyoe sat down as she unblinkingly stared at the flustered teacher.

#~#~#

Later that morning Tanaki Rin overheard some students talking as she went to her English class.

"…the new transfer student was freaking out Fukisaki! It was all because he said her name wrong."

"She's totally scary! Almost as bad as Takahashi-sama!"

"What's she called?"

"Aikawa or Aikama. I can't remember which. Or maybe it's Akawa…"

Rin was, naturally, curious about the new transfer student, but she didn't really want to take part in idle gossip when she knew nothing about the girl in question. Trying not to listen to anyone else, she hurried to her class.

Although she was a junior, she took English with a senior class because she was so good at it. English was her favorite time of the day because, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone, it was the only class she shared with Takahashi Sesshoumaru. Not that she was ashamed of her crush; it was just that said boy happened to be the most desirable person in school and to say she liked him was basically signing a form to join the Takahashi-sama fan club. That was not a position she wished to be in, as Takahashi Sesshoumaru did not spend more than five seconds speaking to someone who wore a Takahashi-sama fan button pinned on their jacket. As he didn't seem to mind her hanging around him during lunch, she didn't wish to do anything to jeopardize this. She didn't think he was interested in her, but it was enough just to be with him every day. She hated Sundays.

So, when she entered the English classroom, she was shocked to see an unfamiliar girl occupying the desk beside him. Quickly sitting in her seat in front of the pair, she turned to speak to him.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru-senpai."

"Hello."

He and the girl weren't speaking. In fact, she would go so far as to say they were scowling at each other.

"Are you the new transfer student?" she asked the girl.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tanaki Rin."

"Aikawa Kiyoe."

The English teacher entered the room and called the class to order.

Rin felt eyes burning into the back of her head for the duration of the lesson.

"Takahashi-san, please translate the next paragraph."

As Sesshoumaru stuttered and skipped through the paragraph she dared to look at the new girl. She had a sickeningly triumphant look in her otherwise empty eyes.

"That's enough," the teacher relieved him. "Aikawa-san, please continue where he left off."

Aikawa-san stood up and, quickly and fluently, finished translating the text with a perfect accent. When she sat down again she sent a smug glare at the youkai beside her, both knowing she far outshone him in this, at least.

Rin wished she knew what had transpired before the class. When it had ended the two rivals stood up simultaneously, still exchanging a deadly glare.

"So, the all-powerful Takahashi Sesshoumaru is a dunce at English," Aikawa smirked. "And _you_ said you got an A in everything."

"For your information, last year I _did_ get an A in English."

"I'm sure all your tutors were proud."

He grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around to face him. "Since when did my grades become any of _your_ business, Aikawa?"

"Let go of me," she ordered, her eyes fuming with rage.

"Make me."

In response she ripped his hand away from her, forcing him a step backwards. She opened her mouth to say something, but then apparently thought better of it. "Get a girl; get a life," she said before storming out.

Sesshoumaru angrily picked up his bag and exited the room in silence. Rin ran after him, as it was now recess.

"Sesshoumaru-senpai, how did you start an argument with Aikawa-senpai so soon?" she asked.

"Fujisaki told me to show her around the school," he said shortly. "Apparently her ego doesn't allow her to be assisted in any way."

"Maybe she's just used to doing things by herself," she suggested. "Like you are."

"Do _not_ compare me to her."

"Sorry," Rin said meekly as she waited for him to exchange books from his locker.

#~#~#

"There she is!"

Rin was suddenly surrounded by angry girls, who each wore a Takahashi-sama fan button on their jackets.

"Tanaki Rin, I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't have anything more to do with Takahashi-sama?" one of them said sweetly. "You remember our bargain?"

Rin didn't know what to do; there was no escaping them as they had neatly cornered her, and she couldn't escape through the door behind her as they could easily shut it before she got it fully open.

"Get out of the way," a dull voice said. They all turned to see none other than Aikawa Kiyoe standing there, glaring at the group who blocked the only exit from the small bathroom.

"Why?" the leader demanded.

Aikawa-san narrowed her eyes slightly, looking even more terrifying than before. "If you value the part of you that attaches your head to the rest of your bodies, you will let me out of here in two seconds."

Most of the girls looked uneasy.

"Ichi."

They scattered out the restroom, leaving three who tried to stand up to the new girl, and Rin.

"Nii."

Her hand glowed brightly, and the other three girls instantly left.

Aikawa-san then exited the bathroom, followed by the human she had unintentionally saved from a beating.

"Thank you," Rin said.

"Think nothing of it."

"Are you going to have lunch?"

"Yes."

"Can I sit with you?"

"I am not in a position to stop you if you choose to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you happen to sit at the same table as me that is your decision."

Rin was surprised. "Don't you want company?"

"Not from people in the 'popular' clique."

"Popular?" the human scrunched up her nose. "I'm not popular."

Aikawa-san glanced back at her for the first time. "You hang out with Takahashi, do you not?"

She grinned. "Contrary to common belief, that tends to make one decidedly _un_popular. Especially when no one has managed to befriend him before I came to this school."

"I do not doubt that. What surprised me is that you can _stand_ the arrogant jerk."

"Sesshoumaru-senpai isn't that arrogant. He's really nice once you get to know him."

"You will have to forgive me if I do not take your word for it."

Rin frowned before grapping the youkai's hand and dragging her down a different corridor.

"Tanaki-san, what are you doing?" Aikawa-san cried.

"Come have lunch with Sesshoumaru-senpai and me!" Rin said. "We never go to the cafeteria; it's too crowded. We have a place to eat outside – come eat with us!"

"But I do not _like_ Lord Arrogance!"

"It's not like you're going to be locked in a room with him!"

Aikawa huffed. "Fine. But just this once."

Rin squealed, running even faster through the school until she arrived at the usual shed where she and Sesshoumaru would have lunch. Going behind it, she greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru-senpai!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Didn't you say Fujisaki-sensei asked you to show her around school? Then she should hang out with you or she might get lost going back to class and Fujisaki-sensei will be angry with you."

"As if I care."

Rin pouted. "If you don't let her stay then I'll tell your brother that you kissed me."

Pause.

"She can stay."

Rin beamed and sat down beside him.

Aikawa-san sat with a noticeable gap between them, slowly getting her lunch out. Rin was surprised; as she was youkai she didn't expect her to eat anything. However, she began slowly chewing some black shapes that looked like granite.

"What are you eating, Aikawa-senpai?"

"Food."

"But what is it?"

"Not for humans."

"But what _is_ it?"

"Not for common youkai."

"You're a taiyoukai?"

"No. Taiyoukai are no different from common youkai."

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Then what are you?"

"You would call me an _autoretto_."

"How many autoretto are there?"

"Few. I have never met an autoretto outside of my family. But there is a race similar to ours. They call themselves _kurinketto_. However there is more of us than them, and we are stronger."

"What is your family like?"

"I have two families. Every autoretto's soul is split in two, and the other half lies dormant until we are in a human body. We can transform at will. The human body is born first and the autoretto half must develop over time. However, a strange anomaly happened in my case. The second half of my soul was completely separated from my body and traveled into another, soulless body. The end result was that I now have two bodies so I may converse with my human equal. Such a thing was unheard of before my birth."

"But tell me about both your families," Rin pleaded.

"In my autoretto family I am the eldest of three. My brother and sister are twins. My brother is the youngest, and he has a kind heart. My sister is stubborn, but she is strong. Several times she has come close to defeating me in training, and I am impressed with her skills. My mother never fights, as she is as kind as my brother. But she will defend herself if she feels she is threatened. My father was once the strongest of us, but since I have risen to his level and overpowered him. His attacks are strong, but his defense has much to improve on. He is truly ruthless when he fights – more so than me. I live with my human family, where I am the youngest of three. All the humans in my family are useless warriors."

"And what about your human self?"

"She is called Jena. She lives with her husband in China. Although she is human, with half the soul of an autoretto she has power and much of it. When she is angered she can bring nations to their knees with a single hand."

"They all sound so … fierce," Rin said.

"We are a race of warriors. We were created to be destroyers, and destroyers we are."

Aikawa-san finished eating and crumpled her lunch bag into her fist.

"Aren't you going to eat anything else? We've only been here a few minutes."

"I do not require much energy during the day. I eat only as a habit."

Sesshoumaru spoke. "If you are so strong, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"By 'a place like this', do you mean this school or this part of the country?"

"Both."

"My reasons have nothing to do with you. Have you not yet been taught to mind your own business?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, and his eyes flickered red.

Aikawa-san smirked, making her look even more dangerous as the emotion did not reach her eyes. "You're stronger than the rest, I will give you that. I would like to fight you some time."

"Anytime."

"Good. Shall we say this Saturday after school?"

"Will it be to the death?"

"No. I am not so bloodthirsty. On this occasion it will be to first blood. Does that suit you?"

"I would prefer it to be to the death."

"When it has ended you will not retain that. I will win."

"How ironic that you call _me_ arrogant."

"I am not arrogant. I admitted you were strong, but that strength is still weak in comparison to mine. You have not fought an autoretto before; do not presume that we will be easily defeated."

Rin glanced worriedly from taiyoukai to autoretto.

"Tanaka-san, you are welcome to observe."

"No, Rin you should go home," Sesshoumaru argued.

"What is the problem with an audience?" Aikawa-san asked. "Do you get nervous with spectators? Or are you worried about her getting injured? If you were as strong as you think, you would easily be able to direct your attacks at me and not harm her in any way… as I am able to."

They glared at each other again.

"Ano…" Rin began. "I don't want you to fight. What if one of you seriously hurts the other?"

"In her case no one will mind."

"_I_ will," she protested.

"Be assured, Tanaka-san, I will not harm him other than the scratch I require to win the battle. I have perfect control of my power… much as I would like to unleash it upon Lord Arrogance." Aikawa-san stood up and began walking swiftly back to the school, leaving the other two in surprised silence.

"Why do you think she left so suddenly?" Rin asked.

"While I don't know, I don't care either," Sesshoumaru replied. When lunch had ended he made his way to his locker to get his books, but opening the door unleashed a balanced bucket of water onto him. With neither warning nor time to dodge, he was soaked. In the corridor beside the locker room he could hear cold and high-pitched laughter.

"AIKAWA!"

Eyes red, Sesshoumaru rushed into the hallway but Aikawa was nowhere in sight. Other students were drifting around and they stared at him, laughing to each other and behind their hands when they saw the great Takahashi-sama dripping wet. Giving a deadly scowl at anyone looking his way, he returned to his locker. Inside was a piece of paper taped to the back of it with a manga sketch of a wet dog shaking himself.

Several things were running through the taiyoukai's head. Part of him wondered how Aikawa had known which locker to install with a booby trap. Another part tried to conjure a way for her to _open_ the locker to booby trap it in the first place. Yet another part cursed her for being so smug when she wasn't even around. But most of him was planning the most life-threatening and dangerous revenge he could.

_I swear, Aikawa, I _will_ get you back for this_.

#~#~#

Here we go. This is just the start; let me know what you think! (AKA, please review. Really!)

Also, this fic is **strictly Sess/Rin**, but there will be implied one-sided OC/Sess.


	2. Chapter 2

A big thanks to **s****eyna** and **sesshie&rin4ever**, who were the only people who bothered to review. I _also_ want to thank the people who put this on story alert. And for the record, the onesided relationship is NOT on Sesshoumaru's side!

#~#~#

"Sesshoumaru."

The taiyoukai angrily stormed through the house, looking for something.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"You've been in a bad mood since yesterday," his father commented. "Did anything happen at school?"

"The new transfer student dumped a bucket of water over me."

"On purpose?"

"Of course it was on purpose!"

"Sesshoumaru, I hope you're not planning on getting into another fight. You know that to take my place as the new ruler you must choose your fights carefully."

"I didn't challenge her, Chichi-ue," he answered truthfully. "She claims she isn't youkai."

"But I heard she was?"

"She calls her family 'autoretto'. She claims they are far stronger than you and me."

"And you didn't challenge her?" the Inu no Taisho raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't."

"Then she challenged you." It was not a question.

"She… may have mentioned a battle."

"Sesshoumaru…"

Inuyasha walked past the room. "Ah, let him fight. If we lucky she'll finish him off."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi reproached.

"What?"

"It isn't to the death," Sesshoumaru said. "Only to first blood."

"Be careful not to injure her. You know what could happen to your record if she ends up maimed for life. You would never be able to take my place, and as Inuyasha has already been charged enough times…"

"I won't maim her."

"You know the rules, Sesshoumaru," his father warned. "No witnesses."

"Aikawa invited Rin to observe. I was against it."

"Make sure she isn't there. The student _could_ be a minion of Ryuukotsusei sent to cut off our line by trapping you into harming her. Tanaka would be forced to testify against you and our ancestry would be ruined. There _must_ be no witnesses, no matter how much you trust them. Your future depends on it. Understand?"

"Yes, Chichi-ue."

#~#~#

Saturday approached quickly. After lunch when Sesshoumaru went to his locker for his books he found another of Aikawa's traps. This time it was a stink-bomb, and opening the door dislodged it; it fell to the ground and broke open. He could smell it instantly but held his breath while snatching his books out. Before slamming the locker door shut he caught sight of a clever – or "smart-ass" – drawing of Aikawa holding her thumb up and the hiragana かんはれ[_ganbare_ – do your best].

Sesshoumaru met Aikawa and Rin at the front of the school when class had finished. The autoretto was holding a gym bag over her shoulder in addition to her school satchel.

"What is in that?" Rin was asking.

"Clothes. Do you really think I am going to jump around in a miniskirt such as this?" She turned to him as he arrived and gave a cold, empty smile. "Are you sure you do not wish to back out?"

"Yes," he said in a hard voice. "Rin, you should go home."

Rin shook her head. "I want to see want happens. I can't bear not to know."

"Let her come, Takahashi," Aikawa said. "She will be out of harm's way the whole time, I will make sure of it."

"Sesshoumaru, _please_," the human pleaded.

He stood firm. "You can walk with us, but you have to go home before we start fighting."

Rin frowned, but didn't say anything. She followed the two of them in silence as Aikawa led the way to an old building site. An apartment block had been begun to be built several years before, but money ran out long before it was finished due to a bank going broke and the work was abandoned.

"Do you prefer fighting inside or out?"

"In," Sesshoumaru said. "Rin, this is where you leave us."

She pouted and turned on her heel, disappearing.

"Follow me," Aikawa led the way through the unfinished building, going up several stories until they were three floors off the ground.

"This is the largest area; we will fight here. Wait one moment, Takahashi." She disappeared into another room and returned half a minute later wearing a pair of black leggings that reached her knees, a black tank top, and bare feet. "I am ready. Are you?"

Wishing he had thought this through as much as she had, Sesshoumaru removed his uniform jacket and shirt before turning to face her again. "I am. There is still time to reconsider this."

"Then, by all means, take all the time you need to reconsider."

He sneered at her. "I meant for you." They began circling each other slowly. "I found another note in my locker. It amazes me that you aren't intelligent enough to use kanji."

"I thought it would make the message easier to understand for you, since you are clearly not the model student." She stopped walking, as did he, and they began circling in the other direction.

"How did you get in to my locker?"

"My secret will remain a secret unless you defeat me now. Do you wish to place a wager on the outcome?"

"How serious a wager?"

"If I win…" another of her cold smiles appeared, "you will kiss a human in front of the entire school."

He frowned. "Why would you have me do that?"

"Because," she said hardly, her face completely devoid of expression. "You would be humiliated."

Sesshoumaru considered carefully. There was no way he would lose this fight, so… why not take advantage of her arrogance? "Fine. But if _I _win you leave this school."

"Agreed," she said immediately. He was slightly taken aback by her lack of hesitation. She must be very confident in herself.

Suddenly he charged at her, his hand glowing green, intent on cutting her arm slightly. Moving at his fastest speed there was no chance of her blocking or dodging.

A misty white bubble surrounded the grinning autoretto, preventing him from connecting with her.

Aikawa had the ability to generate and sustain a barrier strong enough to block him.

Leaping back, Sesshoumaru landed several feet away and waited for her to attack. When she didn't, he charged again. Instead of blocking him, this time she dodged despite the speed at which he traveled, and landed… on the ceiling, standing upside-down.

Aikawa had the speed and agility to dodge him, and even to hover in the air.

She sighed dejectedly. "This is boring," she stated. "I _had_ thought it would be slightly more exciting than all my other fights, but apparently the power I sensed in you is not for battling opponents."

Sesshoumaru scowled. "I will show you power." He unleashed an unceasing barrage of attacks on her, following her small form as she nimbly dodged. In a second she leapt toward him, and he stepped backward while expecting to be hit. Instead, went he looked up, he saw… _ten_ separate forms of Aikawa. Slashing out, he hit four with his poison whip and nothing happened other than a flicker.

Aikawa had the ability to create an illusion.

"That was… something," she said, her voice seemingly from nowhere. "Have you nothing else?"

"It is unfair for you to play with my eyes."

Cold laughter echoed around the room. "You mean it is unfair that you are losing. No matter; I am bored with this fight."

The replica illusions wavered away and vanished. She was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?"

"Up here."

He looked up only to see her face close to his. He jumped slightly despite himself and glared at her.

"Look down," she said emotionlessly.

He did so… and saw the thin red liquid trickle down his arm.

Aikawa flipped herself the right way up and walked away as she sighed again. "It seems I've won… how boring."

Sesshoumaru was left alone, staring in disbelief at the blood on him. He wiped it away from the thin slit that he didn't even know how it got there.

How he hated to admit it, but… Aikawa was far more powerful than him. She hadn't been arrogant the whole week; she had been _right_.

#~#~#

Monday came faster than he would have liked. Rin kept calling him over the weekend, but he ignored the phone. There was no chance of blowing her off in person, though.

"Sesshoumaru-senpai!"

The moment he had been dreading.

"Sesshoumaru-senpai," Rin caught up with him breathlessly.

"Takahashi." An unwelcome voice hailed him from behind her. "I take it you remember our wager?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

"Good. Choose your human. You have until the end of school." Aikawa walked ahead with her usual quick steps.

"Wager?" Rin questioned, looking at him. "You didn't… lose, did you?"

"I lost," he replied, walking toward the building.

"Then… what was the wager?"

"I'll tell you later."

Entering the school they received many strange looks. Some boys laughed, some girls glared – especially youkai.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!"

Inuyasha appeared looking enraged with Kagome behind him.

"You had better have a good excuse for this."

"What are you talking about, little brother?"

"_This_." He shoved a flier into the elder brother's hands.

Sesshoumaru took one glance at it and yelled, "_AIKAWA, I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!_"

Rin looked over his shoulder. On the flier was a photograph – digitally edited, she supposed – of Sesshoumaru with his arms around a girl with long dark hair. Underneath the photo was printed "WHO IS THE GREAT TAKAHASHI SESSHOUMARU INVOLVED WITH? COULD IT BE A HUMAN EVEN AFTER PUBLICALLY STATED HIS HATRED FOR THEM? CAN TAKAHASHI'S WORD BE TRUSTED, OR IS IT MERELY A FRONT?"

"These are up all over the school," Kagome explained. "Are you _sure_ it was the transfer student?"

"No one else would do something like that to Sesshoumaru-senpai," Rin said. "And Aikawa-san is the only one who has… ever…" she trailed off when she saw the taiyoukai glaring at her. "I just remembered I have to go do something important. See you in English, Sesshoumaru-senpai."

She hurried down the hall and into the girls' locker room. It was empty apart from Aikawa-san.

"Aikawa-senpai, did you make those leaflets about Sesshoumaru?"

"What does it matter who did it?" Aikawa replied, putting her lunch in her locker."Takahashi was humiliated by it; _that_ is what is important."

"But why would you do something like that?"

"Because," she said in a hard voice. "Someone with his level of arrogance disgusts me. In our fight two days ago I did not even need to show him the power of my attack to win. In one of the many occasions when his guard was down I was able to place a small cut on his arm. He moved so slowly that he did not even notice me doing it – and he had the audacity to call himself _strong_."

"Sesshoumaru-senpai _is_ strong; I've seen him fight."

"By human terms, yes. But you do not know what I can do."

"But you haven't seen him in his true form, he's – "

"Tanaka-san," Aikawa interrupted. "I have felt his power. I know he is stronger than most taiyoukai, but when fighting against an autoretto he is worthless."

"But why plague him?"

"Humility is a hard lesson to learn, Tanaka-san," she said, turning to leave. "Perhaps when the lesson is over he will be more likeable a person."

#~#~#

"Rin, come with me," Sesshoumaru grasped her wrist and dragged her to a deserted hallway.

"What is it?" Rin asked, confused as to why he was not in their usual lunch spot behind the shed.

"About the wager…" he began, not looking at her. "I need a favor from you."

"Of course."

"Aikawa stated that if I lost I would have to… kiss… a human… in front of the school," he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

She gasped and covered her mouth, turning red as she realized where he was going with this.

"You know that I like you better than any other human in the school, and I know that you are too level headed to fantasize anything between us when you know perfectly well otherwise," he finally made eye contact with her. "I would prefer to kiss you than anyone else; but you have to be willing. Because of Aikawa's fliers there will be a lot of rumors about us after this and I have no desire to force them upon you without your consent."

Rin swallowed quietly, her hands shaking. She knew he had no intent to hurt her with his words, but she couldn't help but wish they were different. On the other hand, she appreciated his honesty. If he chose another human and said nothing to her, she would have been more hurt by his sudden love life. Then there was the issue with his fan club; they were mostly youkai and could easily harm her. But to miss the opportunity to kiss Sesshoumaru! She couldn't do it, could she?

She nodded slowly. "It would be less surprising to the school for you to kiss me than anyone else, because we're always together," she said. "I'll do it." _And I'll just have to avoid going to the bathroom in school for the rest of my life_.

Sesshoumaru nodded emotionlessly. "Come on; let's get this over with." He began walking toward the cafeteria. "Something else: after this we're not going to _pretend_ to have a relationship."

"I understand."

"And… it would be best if you didn't come to my house after school today."

She felt a sting of disappointment, she said, "I agree."

She felt her heart pounding as they hurried through the empty corridors. This would be… her first kiss… and with Takahashi Sesshoumaru!

#~#~#

The cafeteria was its usual self until the most desirable student entered. Students suddenly turned toward Takahashi Sesshoumaru in amazement, as he never ate inside, and he instantly held the whole school's attention. No one noticed the transfer student standing in the shadows, watching the scene intently.

Tanaka Rin hurried past Takahashi's circle of fans and ran up the steps to exit, carrying her newly bought lunch. Everyone felt a surge of disappointment and resentment as Takahashi called out to her and she stopped and turned.

Sesshoumaru ran up the stairs after her and, to the shock of every person in the building, embraced her. Girls began screaming as he pulled away slightly and then leaned in towards her face, and pandemonium ensued as he pressed his lips to her cheek before the two of them ran from the cafeteria and out of sight.

No one was more shocked than Aikawa Kiyoe. She stared wide-eyed at the place where the "event" had happened before running after them. If she was right in her assumption, they wouldn't still be together. Using her senses she managed to track Tanaka Rin locked in a bathroom cubicle. She knocked the door gently.

"Tanaka-san, it is me," she said. "Aikawa."

"Go away," Tanaka replied in a muffled voice. "Please, Aikawa-senpai, just go away."

"Tanaka-san, please open the door."

There was silence except for the dry hiccupping sobs coming from the cubicle.

"Tanaka-san, I will force the door open if I must. The sooner I speak to your face, the sooner I will leave you."

After a brief pause the door unlocked and creaked open. Tanaka didn't exactly look her best.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoe said.

"For what?" Tanaka was surprised.

"I had no idea he would choose you. If I had, I would never have made that wager or the fliers. I know this will cause you much trouble with his fan club, but I truly thought he would choose a random human."

"Why wouldn't he have chosen me? There's nothing between us, so he has nothing to hide."

Now she was surprised. "Then you do not know – " she caught herself. "But I forget humans cannot sense the feelings of others."

Tanaka looked shocked now. "You can sense people's emotions?"

Kiyoe nodded. "If I choose to. It gives me a strong idea of my opponents. But I generally look into their heart _after_ I have battled them so as not to have an unfair advantage. What I will do to anyone I meet, however, is feel how strong they are."

"Then what did you feel in Sesshoumaru-senpai?" Tanaka asked. "What don't I know?"

"It is not for me to say. I should not have brought it up. Again, I apologize for my rash wager with Takahashi." She turned to leave.

#~#~#

Rin saw Aikawa leave the school when classed were finished and followed her quietly. She walked for a time, and Rin noticed that it was in the same direction as the unfinished building where the fight had taken place. Before reaching it, however, Aikawa looked down a street and suddenly swerved into it, as though she had not intended to previously. Rin hurried to the street corner and peered down it after her. A child was sitting on the ground outside a shop, crying.

"Ochibi-chan [_Shrimp_]," Aikawa said. "What are you doing?"

"A b- b- b-ul- ly t- took my –y c- c- cand- dy!" the child wailed.

"So you are just going to cry about it?"

The boy looked fearfully up at her.

"Stand up."

He fearfully obeyed.

"Stop crying."

Sniffing, he rubbed his eyes fiercely. They were still watery, but he was doing his best to hold his tears in for fear of the woman in front of him.

Aikawa walked up to him and bent down to sit on her heels, so they were eye-level. "The bully will get what he deserves one way or another," she said more gently. "For now all you can do is be strong. The weak will sit and mope over their misfortunes, but the strong will get up and move on. Life is not about your candy. You can always get more."

"Someone else might steal it!"

"Do not let them. I am not saying to recklessly fight anyone who opposes you, but to stand up for yourself and not allow most to take advantage of you. Remember this: bullies are weak. They steal from those who they think are helpless. If you can prove to them that you are not like that, they will leave you alone to protect themselves."

The boy stared at her in wonder as Aikawa stood up and walked into the candy shop they were beside. After a minute she came out holding a large bar of chocolate and handed it to the boy, looking in another direction.

"I will be very irritated if I find that you let a bully take that from you also," she said.

The boy grinned wide and took the candy bar. "Thanks, Onee-chan!"

Aikawa seemed disinterested. "Ja ne, Ochibi-chan," she said before continuing down the street. Rin followed again, only to find that her destination was indeed the place she had fought Sesshoumaru, but she had taken a longer detour down that street to get there.

#~#~#

Please review! It's not difficult!


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenasai! I know it's been, what… months??? Since I last updated. I'm really sorry! Overtime's a killer, and I have so many stories on the go! I'm really trying to get them finished.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Aikawa was distracted at school the next day. So distracted that she said nothing at all to Sesshoumaru or even Rin the whole day. Rin tried to approach her at lunch, but before she had taken a step toward her the autoretto's cell phone rang and she whipped it out before Rin could blink, speaking urgently in English to whoever it was.

"Rin, are you coming or not?" Sesshoumaru asked, appearing behind her. He had been pleasantly surprised that morning to discover there were no more fliers of him and Rin distributed around the school, and if Aikawa was ignoring him then he was not complaining.

"Yes," she said, still staring at the exchange student. Aikawa suddenly stiffened and snapped her cell phone shut before sprinting to the girls' locker room. "Sesshoumaru-senpai, what do you think is wrong with Aikawa-senpai?"

"While I don't know, I really couldn't care less."

Sighing, she followed him to their usual lunch spot. After lunch when Sesshoumaru was sitting in class Fujisaki-sensei asked if anyone knew where Aikawa was. She was missing, but he didn't think anything of it. After a week had passed, he was just starting to get used to not having to wonder if there was a booby trap in his locker or not.

#~#~#

Kiyoe walked boldly into the conference room where the council members were waiting for her. She stopped in the middle of the circle they made with their chairs and folded her arms, waiting for them to speak.

The lord of the central lands opened his mouth. "Tokugawa-san, report your tracking progress."

"Riamu is hiding on one of the RyuKyu islands," she said.

"And have you made any movements to confront him?"

"As I said before, I refuse to fight him."

"You do not have a choice in the matter," Ryuukotsusei, the lord of the north, said. "You are the only one who can eliminate him."

"That is not true," she argued coldly, indicating a giant lizard-shaped council member. "Kuroiasu is his kind; he is perfectly capable of fighting him."

"In theory," Kuroiasu said, his large teeth gleaming. "But he and I are equals. You know perfectly well that you are his superior in every respect. You would not be injured seriously in your battle."

"I have been already. I lost my left arm which was almost followed by my leg."

"That was caused by neglect on your part," the western lord said. "You allowed your personal feelings to cloud your judgment, and so he was able to injure you."

Kiyoe's face was set stubbornly. "Riamu was my best friend," she replied in a hard voice.

"And yet he cursed you," Naraku said.

"Survival instinct. He did what he had to, and I do not blame him for it."

"He continues to try and kill you," the Inu no Taisho said. "Will you allow him to?"

"You forced me to attack him; of course his trust in me was broken."

"Tokugawa is right," Toutousai addressed the rest of the council. "Riamu wasn't aggressive before we became involved."

"But the fact remains that he is _now_," the lord of the east said. "He is a threat to youkai and human alike, and you, Tokugawa, are the only one capable of neutralizing him."

"You mean killing him."

"Please do not twist my words."

Kiyoe's voice was growing heated. "I said to you before that I would have nothing to do with his assassination and I stand by that."

"Let us remind you that you are bound to this council," Kuroiasu said. "We decide your actions. Council adjourned."

The council members all rose and collected their papers from their desks. Kiyoe stood still in the center clenching her fists tightly, her eyes burning with ire and yet emotionless at the same time.

#~#~#

Rin was walking home from school, not paying attention to where she was going. She sighed dejectedly.

_I wonder how long Sesshoumaru is going to stop me going to his house after school. I miss him already, and I still see him every day_.

"Hey, it's Tanaka Rin!"

She quickly looked up to see three angry taiyoukai from the Takahashi fan club.

"Where's your _boyfriend_, Tanaka?"

She sighed once more. _Not again... I'm really tired of this_.

"_Well?_" they pushed her around, and she dropped her books in the mud.

"I told you; we're not – "

"Too bad," the leader said, clenching her fist and preparing to strike out. "_I _was supposed to be Takahashi-sama's first kiss! Not some stupid human like you! You don't _deserve_ him!"

The fear finally began to sink in. _She's actually going to hit me. And Sesshoumaru isn't around to stop her. What am I going to do?_

Before the youkai could punch her, however, she was suddenly torn off and before Rin knew it the three of them were running away. She looked up at who had defended her and saw Aikawa-san collapse on the ground, blood pouring out of her leg.

"Aikawa-senpai, you got hurt!"

Aikawa glared at her wound. "It opened up again."

"What happened to you? And where have you been the past week?"

"I had some important business in Tokyo which took several days."

"So how did you get hurt like that?"

"I met an… old friend." She got up unsteadily and collapsed again, wincing faintly.

"Here, let me help you," Rin offered, and they slowly made their way down the street. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

Aikawa shook her head. "I cannot go home. Not like this."

"Why not?"

"You do not understand. I live with my _human_ parents. If they discover what I do outside the house their lives will be in danger."

"How?"

"I cannot explain. But please, Tanaka-san, take me to the place where Takahashi and I fought. I have bandages there."

In time they managed to reach the old building. Aikawa directed them to a dusty cupboard and pulled out a plastic bottle along with several bandages. Opening the bottle, she poured the thick greenish fluid on the cloth before binding her leg tightly. Rin winced at the smell.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the bottle of slime.

"Healing fluids. I heal at human rate, so I need this to speed up the process. It's perfectly harmless to autoretto, but I have not yet tested it on humans."

"Where did you get it?" she questioned, intrigued.

"I made it." Finishing bandaging her leg, Aikawa stood up and limped across the room to another larger cupboard. Inside it was a computer screen and custom keyboard.

"How can you make things like that?"

"I am skilled with technology, but not with herbs. My sister invented the fluid and gave me the recipe," she said as she turned on the computer. A map of Japan appeared on the large monitor and colored lights.

"What do you use this place for?"

"I cannot explain. I am sorry, but I have no wish to involve you."

"What is that red dot?" Rin asked, pointing to a place near Tokyo on the screen.

"Please, Tanaka-san, do not question me," Aikawa snapped impatiently.

Rin took a step back and paused. "You know, Aikawa-senpai, I don't really like people calling me by my surname. It seems so… cold and distant."

The autoretto glanced at her before resuming typing rapidly on the keyboard. "Then, _Rin_, my name is Kiyoe," she replied.

There was another pause.

"Then, I guess I'll just go," Rin said. "Will you be in school tomorrow?"

"The chances are high."

"Alright; I'll see you tomorrow!" she waved as she made toward the exit. "'Bye, Kiyoe-senpai."

#~#~#

Sesshoumaru walked into the boys' locker room and up to his locker, opening it. He caught a very brief glimpse of a piece of paper flutter out with bold hiragana written on it to say "I'm back!" before the blast hit his front and he was thrown to the other end of the room. In his pain he blacked out and woke up an hour later in the sick room, feeling stiff from his entire body being covered in burns.

_Aikawa… I'm going to kill you for this_.

Kaede, the nurse with a bad eye, saw him wake. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Your attentions are unnecessary."

"You and I both know that treatment will help you heal faster. Would you like to go home for the rest of the day?"

The thought of his father seeing the state he was in and hearing the circumstances did not thrill him – especially as he had just returned from work in Tokyo. "No. I will be able to go back to class soon."

"If you're sure, then I can't stop you. And don't worry; we _will_ find who placed the explosive soon. The principal is extremely angry about it." She turned away from him to tend to two other boys. He remembered that he wasn't alone in the locker room when the bomb exploded, but they weren't close to him so they weren't as badly hurt. It had practically blown up in his face.

Getting up he swung his legs off the bed, his whole body aching.

"Just stay here for now," Kaede said.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "I'm going back to class."

His burns still hadn't healed properly after school, so he couldn't go home yet. Rin talked him into walking around town with her, and they wandered through several streets until they passed the place where he had battled Aikawa. To their surprise, Aikawa was just exiting the building with a pair of boots hanging over her shoulder. She held out one hand and swung it over the ground as it glowed light blue, and ice appeared on the ground. She then sat down and put the boots on before skating smoothly across the rink she had just created, leaping and swishing around and doing all kinds of difficult jumps.

"Sesshoumaru-senpai, look," Rin whispered. "She's… really good."

His pride and dislike for her wouldn't allow him to answer, but he couldn't disagree without lying.

Aikawa closed her eyes as she glided across the ice, a peaceful expression on her otherwise neutral face. Suddenly she came to an abrupt halt, looked at her wristwatch, and dashed back into the building. The ice melted in her wake and vanished.

"Wow," Rin said. "Can you believe Kiyoe-senpai can skate like that? I had no idea she even _liked_ to skate."

Sesshoumaru grunted dismissively before walking on. He meant to forget the incident, but Rin wouldn't let him. She wouldn't stop talking about it for the rest of the day, and he was actually glad when she left him alone just so he could stop thinking about Aikawa.

His father was waiting for him when he finally got home.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Chichi-ue."

"The school phoned."

Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed.

"Where have you been?"

"Around town. Rin was with me, if you want to ask her."

"That won't be necessary." Pause. "I understand the bomb was in _your_ locker."

"Sheer coincidence."

"Really," now he seemed amused. "Then you have no idea who placed it?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "None whatsoever."

His father clearly saw through his lie. "Good. Then let's start training as usual."

#~#~#

Kiyoe lay on her bed, thinking about the council meeting. A knock sounded on her door and her human parents entered.

"We heard there was an explosion at the school," her mother said.

"That's right."

"I suppose you weren't back from Tokyo yet."

"No, I wasn't."

"Are you settling in okay?" her father asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"We just want to make sure you're happy. Have you made any new friends?"

"Yes."

"What are they called?"

"I'm trying to sleep. Please leave me."

The two humans exchanged a glance. "Alright, honey. But invite your friends over sometime."

As soon as the door was shut, Kiyoe sat up and silently climbed out the window. She made her way to her "sanctuary" and booted up the hidden computer, checking the red light again. She gasped when she saw its unmoving position and bolted out of the building.

#~#~#

Sesshoumaru sat in the classroom, bored. Aikawa was sitting as though she were made out of stone. He couldn't even hear her breathing.

Fujisaki-sensei entered the room, carrying his books. He dropped them on the table with a loud thump and turned to the class.

"I have an announcement to make," he said. "There will be an essay competition being held for seniors and juniors. The first prize will be ten million yen."

The class all gave a gasp and murmurs rippled over them.

"The deadline is in six months. Give you entries to me or to one of the Japanese teachers. There is _one_ topic and variations will not be accepted. The title is _The Definition of Love_."

Students began scribbling information in their notebooks. Sesshoumaru sighed – of course a human had chosen a foolish topic. He didn't especially want to waste his time on this essay, but for ten million yen…

Kiyoe's eyes snapped up at the mention of the money. If she had that much, it would be a step closer to her freedom from the council. At the very least, they wouldn't be able to control her quite so much.

She heard the title and frowned mentally. It was a difficult topic, but she was determined to win that money. Her existence may not have depended on it, but her life did.

During lunch she climbed one of the thicker trees and hid in its branches, taking her cell phone and placing it in front of her. She stared at it, willing it to ring, as the second hand on her wristwatch ticked. It wasn't loud, but she could easily hear it.

Finally, the phone sprang to life. She grasped it instantly. "Toutousai-sama?"

"Tokugawa-san, how are things?" Toutousai asked.

"Not good. Riamu was sitting outside the house of someone I go to school with. I think he may have found me."

"That would be troublesome. Did he do anything?"

"No, not last night."

"Just keep a low profile and try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Shouldn't I stay away from school?"

"No. Your absence would be too conspicuous. Riamu was probably just choosing his next victim. Just be careful, Tokugawa-san. And hurry and do something. The council is getting restless with your lack of productivity. If you continue to ignore us, you'll have to be punished. I'm sorry." The line went dead.

Kiyoe closed her phone slowly. Even if she somehow managed to win the competition money, she wouldn't get it for six months at least. The council would do something about the Riamu case long before that. She couldn't keep stalling forever.

#~#~#

"Sesshoumaru-senpai, are you going to enter that essay competition?" Rin asked as they sat in their usual spot behind the shed.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Definitely. I think it'll be fun, don't you?"

"You think it will be fun to write an essay?"

"Well, just _that_ essay in particular. I mean, poets and writers have tried to define love for centuries, and no-one's got it quite right. It'll be interesting to see what high schoolers come up with. I can't believe we have six whole months to write it, though." She noticed him staring into space. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothing really. Would you like to come to my house after school today?"

Rin beamed. "Sure!"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Reviews are like inspiration. If I get them, I will write more. :D

I'll try and get some SessRin fluff into the next chapter. If you have any thoughts of what could be cute, feel free to let me know. Ja ne.


End file.
